


Rem's Twisted Plan

by MisterretsiM



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Come Inflation, Cuckolding, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Futa Rem, Futanari, Futanari on female, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inflation, Large Cock, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, cumflation, excessive cum, huge cock, hyper cock, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterretsiM/pseuds/MisterretsiM
Summary: Rem has a plan to bring her and Subaru closer together, but it quickly goes awry.
Relationships: Emilia/Rem (Re:Zero), Natsuki Subaru/Rem
Comments: 39
Kudos: 57





	Rem's Twisted Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This work is incredibly similar to my first story "A Condom Big Enough for a Futa" but this time it takes place in a slightly alternative Re:Zero universe. The divergence takes place after the events of Episodes 21/22.
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who viewed and commented on my first story! It meant a lot to receive such positive reception! As always, all comments and criticisms are welcome.

It was a quiet, bright sunny day. The light sound of birds chirping filled the background, but not much else. Subaru enjoyed the relative quiet, his own previous life having been constantly filled with the steady cacophony that came with living in modern society: the constant buzzing of electronics, the sound of cars lurching across the road, the ring of bicycle bells. He never realized just how nice real silence was. Walking along the ground’s of Roswaal’s mansion, Subaru admired the neatly trimmed hedges and well manicured lawns. He passed an empty gazebo and sighed; it felt like there should’ve been something he was supposed to do. Sitting down under the cover of the gazebo and closing his eyes, he tried to think of if anything suspicious had happened recently.

But things had been quiet. With the help of an alliance between himself and Rem, representing Emilia, Crusch’s camp and Anastasia’s group, they had managed to finally kill the White Whale. Wilhelm, of course, with his supernatural swordsmanship, was the one to finally slaughter the Demon Beast. All of this had been according to Subaru’s plan, and after several deaths and resets, he managed to execute this group attack perfectly. When they hurried back to Roswaal’s mansion, having learned of a dastardly plot by the Witch’s Cult to attack the mansion and the community on the outskirts of it, Irlam Village, they found nothing to be of amiss. The villagers were alive. The mansion and its inhabitants were untouched. The Witch Cult was nowhere to be found. Everything was fine.

And everything stayed fine. It had been several months since the White Whale battle and nothing had changed. Subaru thought it was nice, but suspicious. He hadn’t had a reset in ages. Emilia continued to go back and forth from the mansion to the Royal Capital, often taking Subaru with her. Rem continued to dote on him while still performing her duties as a maid, while Ram still held him in contempt and still referred to him by her rude nickname. Roswaal was his usual mysterious, odd self, and Beatrice still blasted Subaru out of her library whenever he happened to enter. Things were normal - or at least as normal as they got in this world.

The sun began to dip in the sky, and Subaru opened his eyes once more. He looked down at the ground and sighed. Things were good here. He got to stay at this luxurious mansion for practically free, his position secured since he helped defeat the White Whale. He would help with chores here and there but it wasn’t expected of him. He got to be around Emilia, the object of his infatuation, nearly every day. The world was interesting and new and exciting still, yet he found himself wanting for something more. He shook his head, trying to literally shake these thoughts from his mind. He should be happy, he hadn’t had to die or suffer any kind of torture in almost 3 months and he didn’t have to watch anyone he cared for die. This peaceful monotony wasn’t something to be taken for granted. Slapping himself on the cheeks, he stood up, stretching one of his tracksuit-clad arms out, while putting the other to his hips.

“Alright!” He exclaimed to no one in particular, “I’m gonna head inside and see what I can do! Maybe I’ll ask Roswaal if he has any special tasks for me! Although come to think of it I hope they wouldn’t take me away from my beloved Emilia for too long! Haha! Oh, maybe I can help Rem out with dinner!”

After finishing his self-directed pep talk, Subaru marched off the gazebo and made a beeline for the front door of the mansion. Throwing the doors open with his usual amount of pep, he began to announce his entrance, but was cut off by the presence of the woman in front of him. Emilia stood before him, her usually sweet smile plastered across her face. Always amused by even the simplest of Subaru’s antics, she lifted one of her delicate hands to her face and covered her mouth to stifle a small giggle. She turned her head to the side, platinum hair swaying with her movements, as Subaru stared at her blankly. He was always taken back by her beauty every time he laid eyes on her.

“Subaru, I was just coming to get you for dinner. I was wondering if you were wandering around outside when I didn’t find you in your room. You know you have to be careful when it gets dark outside, even around the mansion!”

Emilia finished her scolding with a scowl, or at least as much as a scowl she could muster against Subaru. It was hard for her to be mad at him. He had done so much for her and he was always such a goofy, sweet, lovable companion. Subaru looked back at her sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. With a quick change in his demeanor, Subaru put on a cocky grin and pointed heroically at Emilia. 

“Have no fear!” Subaru exclaimed in his boisterous manner, locking eyes with Emilia, “your loyal servant fears no enemy! Even the Witch Cult quakes and quivers at my presence!”

Subaru’s over-the-top declaration caused Emilia to laugh once more. How could she ever stay mad at him? He truly did do everything for her and he had survived encounters with incredibly dangerous enemies - although it was always with help. Maybe she shouldn’t try and coddle him so much. She smiled at him again, her purple eyes staring back into his brown ones, and raised a hand to her dress-clad breast.

“Well maybe my heroic knight would like to accompany me to dinner. The others are waiting after all.”

With a grunt of affirmation, Subaru waltzed up to Emilia and began to lead the way to the dining hall. Emilia turned and followed him, giggling to herself the whole time. As they walked through the expansive mansion, they talked about the recent political going-ons and about the Royal Selection and the other candidates being considered. It quickly became apparent that Subaru had gotten lost, wandering down different hallways, paying more attention to Emilia than where he was going. Luckily, Emilia enjoyed his company. Finally, after several minutes longer than it should’ve taken, they reached the dining hall.

Sitting at the giant table alone were the twin maids, Rem and Ram. They both sat together, silently staring at the couple. Rem of course had her usual smile on her face at the sight of Subaru - even if he was with Emilia. Ram, of course, looked at them impassively, no emotion showing on her stoic features. Rem gave a wave, more at Subaru than Emilia, as the two walked over to the table. Taking their respective seats, Subaru and Emilia sat next to each other across from the sisters.

“I was getting worried about you two!” Rem said, with concern in her voice, “I’m glad you got here before the food got cold.”

“Yes, knowing Barusu, he could’ve been in any sort of trouble and probably would’ve dragged Emilia along with him.” added Ram, staring coldly at Subaru.

“Th-thank you for the meal.” Subaru stuttered in reply, trying to ignore the not-incorrect comment and scratching the back of his head once more in embarrassment. 

After the awkward confrontation between the pink-haired sister and Subaru, although one that was not out of place, the four residents of the mansion started to eat and converse. Subaru learned that Roswaal decided to eat in his study, and that Beatrice never showed up - although that was more common than not. The conversation continued as normal, with Rem mostly speaking to Subaru, and Ram, with what little she did say, directed all of her words at Emilia. Quicker than anyone else, Ram finished her meal. 

“Excuse me,” the pink haired sister said standing up and collecting her dishes, “but there are other things I must attend to in the mansion before I retire for the night.”

As Ram departed for the kitchen, the conversation began to die down. Rem continued to smile sweetly at the pair, and they looked back somewhat awkwardly. Looking back down at his food, Subaru noted the unusual tenseness in air - he wasn’t sure if it was because of Emilia’s presence or Rem’s. Perhaps it was the combination of both. He looked up and smiled, ready to crack a joke to lighten the odd tension, when Emilia let out a very uncharacteristic yawn next to him. Her yawn proved contagious and caused Subaru to yawn in turn. He looked over at Emilia, her head nodding and her eyes half-closed.

“Wow Emilia, that meal must’ve really fi-,” Subaru started to say before being cut off by Emilia’s head dropping and slamming into the table with a loud thud. Before he could exclaim in alarm, Subaru yawned once more, his own eyes growing suddenly very heavy. He tried to stand up but felt his body unresponsive. He couldn’t even lift his hands to his face to try and slap it to wake himself up. As he felt his eyes start to close and his head start to droop, he looked up Rem, almost forgetting she was at the table, too consumed by his concern for Emilia. The last thing Subaru saw as his head fell towards the table was Rem, unmoving and smiling her usual kind smile back at him, her blue eyes practically staring through him. His whole world went black as his head hit the table and he finally lost consciousness.

When Subaru awoke his world was still black. He had no idea how much time had passed. As his mental faculties slowly began to recover, he realized he wasn’t blind or dead or anything of the sort, he was blindfolded. He tried to move but quickly realized he was bound to what felt like a chair. His arms, legs, and torso were all tightly tied against an unknown object; whoever did this to him had made sure to do a thorough job. Subaru also realized, as he tried to wiggle vainly out of his bondage, that the rope that bound him was grinding against his bare skin. Someone had stripped him down to what felt like just his boxers. His shoes, tracksuit and black undershirt no longer adorned his body. He had been kidnapped.

A soft sound interrupted his self-analyzation. He could hear the rustling of something moving near him. Another noise touched his ears; it sounded like someone was trying to speak but was very muffled. He wasn’t alone. Subaru tried to call out, hoping to ascertain anything about his situation, before realizing his own voice was muffled by some kind of gag. His usual loud voice was stifled by what felt like a piece of cloth in his mouth. Subaru faced his head down, resting his chin on his bare chest, and tried to listen for any more clues. The silence he earlier enjoyed so much now felt suffocating; there was no background noise that gave him any idea of the situation he was in.

It hit him. There was something he hadn’t noticed before: the smell. The room smelled like the rooms in Roswaal’s mansion. While this wasn’t a concrete indicator that he was in it, he hoped this meant he was still in the building. He turned his head towards where he thought the other person in the room might be, and sniffed again. Emilia. It was faint but it was unmistakable; he had spent enough time by her side and obsessing over her to know that scent. Puck, Emilia’s spirit companion, made sure she was always well groomed and taken care of and this gave her a specific smell, especially compared to most of the people he ran into who weren’t quite as cleanly. Puck! He had forgotten all about Puck. Maybe he could get them out of the- no, Puck didn’t come out at night. It was part of their contract. As Subaru struggled with these thoughts, one more familiar scent wafted into his nostrils: Rem.

He knew that scent almost as well as he knew Emilia’s. While he didn’t reciprocate the intense feelings that Rem had for him, he still spent much time in her presence. Besides, she was probably his best friend in this strange world. She had even stayed by his side after confessing her love for him, a love that wasn’t returned due to his feelings for Emilia. This room definitely smelled like Rem. He remembered. While him and Emilia were falling unconscious, Rem had acted like nothing had happened. Was Rem behind this? She had made their food and set their plates for the two of them before they got to the table. Had she drugged their food without them knowing? Was Ram in on it - she had seemed perfectly fine during the meal. All the questions raced through Subaru’s head when he heard footsteps nearby.

They sounded delicate and light, but they still stood out against the silent background. Subaru heard the sound of a doorknob turning, and the following squeak of the door opening. The door sounded like it shut quietly behind the unknown person who opened it, a soft click of the lock resounding through the room. Subaru heard the steps grow closer. Now it really smelled like Rem. He tried to call out through his gag, but it only came out as a muffled garble. He struggled more in his restraints, wiggling back and forth, trying to possibly break the chair he was in. But it was no use - he was trapped. The person before him, who he could only assume was Rem, stood silently, watching his struggle.

Subaru felt a pair of soft hands touch the sides of his head, and then the blindfold lifting off of his face. Blinking several times as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, a single lantern sitting on a table in the corner illuminating the whole room, he took stock of his situation. Like he expected, Rem stood in front of him, smiling sweetly, still dressed completely in her maid outfit, down to the white stockings and black buckled shoes. He was definitely still in the mansion, and from what it looked like it was Rem’s room, although nothing made it stand out from most of the other bedrooms in the house. He looked down and confirmed that he was indeed almost naked; only a pair of black boxers hugged his slims hips. As he looked around and took in the familiar surroundings, his eyes finally made it to the bed where a very unfamiliar sight greeted him.

On the bed, stretched out across it, was Emilia. While Subaru had expected Emilia to be in the room, he hadn’t expected to find her like this. Her hands and feet were tied to the four corners of the bed, stretching her body out into a star. Her head, which rested near the headboard, was blindfolded, and her mouth was gagged like his still was. The most horrifying thing though, was the fact that Emilia was completely naked. No elegant blue and white dress adorned her body. No fancy neck covering or large gemmed necklace rested on her chest. No white stockings or shoes covered her lower half either. The purple ribbon that usually tied a small bun to the side of her head was also gone, causing her full length of pure white hair to spread out under her body. Even her underwear was gone, although Subaru had no clue what color those were. She was completely nude.

A sight that would’ve caused Subaru the utmost in joy in any other situation, only filled him with dread. His protective instincts immediately kicked in upon viewing Emilia’s naked, vulnerable form. He shook back and forth in his chair and grunted wildly into his gag. He looked up at Rem with anger in his eyes. Was someone controlling Rem? Had the mansion been infiltrated? Is this why things had been so peaceful lately? Had someone been playing the long con? Regardless, Rem was currently the target of his fury, his eyes fixated on hers as he did everything in his power to get free. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough. After several minutes of pointless struggle he looked down, not wanting to accept that his attempt at freedom was futile.

“Subaru,” Rem started, putting a hand under his chin and lifting it towards her face, “will you let me explain what’s going on?”

Subaru struggled a bit more before trying to calm down. He even tried to use what little magical power he had, but found himself unable. Realizing his own attempts at getting free weren’t getting him anywhere, both literally and figuratively, he took a deep breath. Collecting himself as best he could, he looked back at Rem, his eyes doing their best to soften. Regardless of what was happening right now, Rem had never betrayed him before, and maybe there was some kind of reasoning behind this absurd situation. And if not, Subaru would just play along until he got a chance to make a move - although he wasn’t sure how much he would be able to do against the much-stronger Rem. Most likely his best option would be to try and escape with Emilia in tow. He looked up at her and nodded his head, giving her affirmation that he would behave.

“Good, that’s my precious Subaru.” Rem said softly as she stroked his cheek. She turned around and walked towards Emilia. “I realized something recently, something about you and I, Subaru. I love you, but you only have eyes for Emilia, and I don’t know how Emilia feels. But the common link between Emilia and I is you. That makes us all connected. So if I can make all three of us fall in love, then we could all be together. I decided that the first thing to do would be to make Emilia fall in love with me first, and I have just the way to do it.”

As she finished her rambling explanation, which still left Subaru very confused, she reached the side of the bed that Emilia was bound to. Looking down at her, Rem stroked her arm gently, seemingly lost in thought. Finally strengthening her resolve, she turned towards Subaru and smiled. She reached behind her head, loosening her neck covering and let it fall to the floor. She slowly peeled off her dress, her large breasts coming into view, followed by her toned abdomen. As her dress reached the halfway point, she bent down, the sleeves of her maid costume sliding off her arms, and began to slide the garment down her lower half. Taking the white panties she was wearing off as she went, the dress fell down to the ground in a pile, leaving her only in her white stockings and shoes. Subaru’s eyes bulged in their sockets.

Witnessing Rem naked, especially in such a crazy situation, was shocking enough - her own voluptuous naked body was just as sexy as Emilia’s, if not more so. But this is not what caused Subaru’s eyes to widen to such an extreme. Below Rem’s toned stomach, attached to her hairless groin, was the biggest penis Subaru had ever seen in his life. The root of it was nearly as thick as a can of soda from the world he came from. It hung heavily, swaying back and forth at Rem’s slight movements. The thick shaft continued down, past her pale stocking-clad thighs, to right above her knees. The entire shaft was covered in large bulging veins, many the size of Subaru’s pinky. The red, fist sized head banged against her kneecaps, and behind it, hanging low in their enormous sack, was a pair of two huge balls. They looked to be the size of baseballs, and seemed to almost fill her entire sack. The whole thing looked absurd on her small frame.

As Subaru’s mind struggled to comprehend what his eyes were seeing, Rem picked up her cock by the middle of the shaft, showing it still had give to it. It wasn’t even hard. She gripped the fat shaft, her fingers only almost meeting around it, and added her other hand to it. With both hands gripping the shaft, she started to stroke it in long, full pulls. Her face reddened as she stared as Subaru, slightly embarrassed by the fact that she was finally naked in front of him - something she had always wanted to happen. Her strokes got faster and faster as her cock started to fill up with blood and her huge balls bounced up and down against her thighs. Subaru began to shake at the sight of the giant cock in front of him.

He finally understood what was happening. Rem was gonna use her huge penis to fuck Emilia, and she thought this would make her fall in love with her. Subaru’s mind raced. Was she planning on fucking him too? That giant thing would rip him apart. What else could she be planning? She did say she was gonna make Emilia fall in love with both of them. All of these thoughts jumbled his brain as he continued to stare at Rem jerking off her cock.

“Subaru, you make me blush when you look at me like that.” Rem said as she stopped her jerking and walked over to him. “You might be a bit confused so I’ll give you a simple explanation. The race I belong to has another sex, one we call futanari. Us futanari have both girl and boy parts, see?”

She lifted her cock, which had gained several inches from her stroking, and balls up and spread her legs slightly, showing a tiny slit between her legs. It was light pink in color, and definitely looked like a normal vagina in every regard, from the slightly puffy lips to the tiny clit that sat on top of it. It would be the perfect pussy in Subaru’s opinion, if not for the giant set of male genitalia sitting directly above it. The only saving grace to Subaru was that, knowing now that she also had women’s genitals as well, she might intend for him to fuck her rather than the other way around. Rem let her cock and balls go, slapping loudly against her thighs and knees and they fell, and crouched down in front of Subaru. In this position, her balls sat firmly on the wooden floor beneath her, and her cock snaked across the floor to the side of Subaru’s feet. She grabbed the side of his black boxers and started to pull them down, eyes lit up with excitement.

“Now it’s time to see what you have.” Rem said, her voice quivering in excitement. She pulled Subaru’s boxers down slowly over his hips, wanting to give herself a show. Subaru struggled, not wanting to be unwillingly undressed by the blue haired futa crouched before them. Subaru didn’t want to be undressed because he realized, as Rem gripped his boxers, that the mind-boggling sexual display in front of him had caused him to get hard; even though Rem was excited to see his dick the thought of it embarrassed him to no end. As his penis and testicles were finally revealed to the world, a flash of disappointment filled Rem’s face.

The penis she was staring at, was, for lack of a better word, miniscule. She knew the futanari of her race were larger than most males, and this was something that didn’t bother her; but the penis in front of her was downright tiny. It was maybe as thick as her thumb, and couldn’t have been more than 4 inches long. Even his balls were tiny, almost managing to be hidden behind his thin dick. This isn’t what Rem wanted. All of her daydreams, all of her fantasies, had Subaru possessing a large, manly cock and a healthy set of balls. She placed a hand on his cock and gripped it fully in her fist, the small head barely poking above her fingers. With this one touch, Subaru groaned in his gag, and two tiny spurts of cloudy cum shot weakly onto Rem’s fist. She looked at this meager load with disappointment and quickly wiped her hand on his boxers, finding his pathetic orgasm disgusting. She stood up and looked back down at him.

“It’s very, uh cute, Subaru.”

Subaru looked to the side, his face flushed from embarrassment and the quick orgasm he just had. He had always been ashamed of his small penis and even more at the fact that he was a quick shot. The overwhelming sexual situation combined with the futanari’s delicate hands being the first to touch him down there had set him off. Rem walked back over to the bed and stood in front of it, facing away from Subaru. She gritted her teeth and balled her fists. This wasn’t going according to plan. Subaru was supposed to be better! He was supposed to fuck her with a big virile cock, and after cumming in her tight pussy, she would help him get hard again and then they would fuck Emilia together! This was supposed to solidify the three of them into a relationship! Everything was wrong! 

Rem looked back once more as she climbed onto the bed, taking in Subaru’s full form. She hadn’t noticed before, but his body had gotten a lot more soft and flabby as a consequence of the lack of adventure in the past few months. His limp tiny cock barely stuck out from his body, and nearly got lost in his equally tiny sack. His face was completely red and tears trickled down his face. A sight that not too long ago would’ve activated her protective instincts, only filled her with revulsion now. How had she ever considered this worthless excuse of a man to be the love of her life?

Fully on the bed, Rem sat atop Emilia’s stomach and let her immense meat fall onto her chest. The head of it slapped her in the face, causing her to shake her head side to side, not sure what was going on in her blinded state. She had definitely heard Rem’s voice, and she heard Subaru’s name, but beyond that she had no idea what was going on. Much like Subaru, the last thing she remembered before awakening to pure darkness was passing out at the dinner table. And now, after hearing some very confusing words coming from Rem, she felt her sit on her stomach. Something heavy lay on her stomach and across her chest all the way to her face. Wait, was this the penis that Rem had spoken about earlier? There’s no way it could be this big. Emilia had been alive for a long time and had never even heard of an appendage this large, not that she ever inquired. What was happening?

Emilia wiggled her head, trying to push the meaty snake off of her face. More than before, she pulled at her restraints and tried to move her body, but the combination of the tight ropes and Rem’s own weight held her in place. A pair of strong hands gripped the sides of her face roughly. Suddenly, the mighty cock that covered her face began to move back and forth, sliding along her features. She felt what she could only assume were a pair of truly hot, prodigious balls drag across her stomach. The weighty dick rubbed across her body and slid between her decently sized breasts. This continued frottage drew a feminine moan from the person above her, all but confirming to her that it was Rem.

“Ohhhh Emilia, you’re skin is so soft. Puck really does make you take care of yourself!”

This declaration, true confirmation that her assaulter was Rem, made Emilia also think of her own spirit guardian. She knew she couldn’t call on him - it was past the time that he could come to her aid. She found her magical abilities to be non-existent. No lesser spirits could hear her call, no matter how hard she tried. She was completely helpless before the futanari on top of her. Tears filled her eyes as she truly realized how much she was at the mercy of the blue haired maid. The whole situation was made even worse for her as she realized that Subaru was also in the room, possibly witnessing this sexual degradation.

Almost as quickly as the outercourse had started, it came to a halt. Emilia’s heart pounded in her chest as she was left wondering what was coming next. The possibilities terrified her. For nearly a minute all she could feel was the pulsing weight of the penis on top of her. Movement shook her from her panicked contemplation as she felt Rem lean over her body and her hands let go of her head. One of these hands gripped the gag stuffing her mouth. With a quick movement it was roughly torn from her face. Before Emilia had a chance to scream or make a sound, a new object was shoved into her mouth. This one however was much thicker than the cloth gag from before. Emilia gagged as the new fleshy-feeling invader filled her maw completely. 

Rem had done it. Her movements were calculated and swift. She knew that as soon as she removed Emilia’s gag she would try and call for help, although Rem knew that no one would be coming to her rescue. But the noises Emilia wanted to make weren’t of her concern. The only thing Rem had worried about was fitting the thick, fist-sized head of her enormous cock into the warm depths of Emilia’s mouth. And she had succeeded perfectly.

Emilia’s lips were stretched wide around the head of Rem’s cock. Rem, still leaning over Emilia, dropped the cloth she had used to gag her with, and instead grabbed a handful of snow white hair. With her other hand steadying her cock, she began to thrust her foot and a half long fuck tool into Emilia’s face. She moaned loudly, no longer embarrassed by the sexual acts she was performing; Rem was slowly starting to accept her role as the dominant one in this situation. The warmth and wetness that Emilia’s mouth produced felt exquisite on her cock. She began to thrust harder, not giving a care to the choking sounds coming from the hole below her. Her cock slowly gained ground in Emilia’s throat as more inches invaded her body.

Her cock thickened and lengthened, still having a ways to go before she reached her full size. Lifting her hips up, she moved her crotch over Emilia’s face to give herself a better angle to fit more of her cock. Her balls had grown as well, now the size of large softballs, and were now resting on Emilia’s chin and neck. This resting position didn’t last long as she began to thrust once more, her babymakers roughly slapping against Emilia’s neck. While her cock didn’t look like it was gaining any more depth, this was actually an illusion: she was growing another inch for every one she managed to sink into Emilia’s throat.

Rem’s constant moans now filled the room, along with the meaty slaps of her balls against Emilia’s neck, both noises practically completely overwhelming the sound of Emilia’s choking. After a couple minutes of thrusting, Rem was pulled from her reverie as she noticed that the choking noises had ceased. She peered down at Emilia. The white haired girl’s eyes were completely lidded over and her face was now a shade of light blue in color. With an annoyed grunt she pulled her cock out of Emilia’s mouth and gave her a quick slap across the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. Emilia gasped for air, her normal paleness quickly returning to her face. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she saw now what could only be the full length of Rem’s beastial cock hovering above her.

Before she could assess her situation once more, Rem quickly plugged her mouth up once more, not wanting to miss out on the pleasurable, warm vice that Emilia’s throat afforded her cock. She began to thrust more roughly, her considerably thicker-than-before cock quickly regaining the ground it had lost. She was coring out Emilia’s throat, forming it into a mold of her pole, making her mouth a perfect cocksleeve. Rem moaned loudly as she felt a new sensation envelop her cock: she had entered the half-elf’s stomach. 

It was like she had entered another throat when she pierced through the opening of Emilia’s stomach. If the pleasure from her throat was amazing, her stomach was on another level. This only invigorated her further, and her thrusts got continuously rougher. Her cock was now nearly completely in Emilia’s body, less than a third of it sticking out. She pulled out completely once more, now more conscious of Emilia’s need to breath, before plunging herself back down into her warm depths. She felt her balls lift and her cock thicken once more. Her hands gripped Emilia’s head harder and she let out a mighty growl as she felt herself begin to orgasm. 

Emilia was barely conscious, her ability to breath completely controlled by the dominant futanari. Her neck felt bruised from the constant banging of the pendulous testicles that slapped into her. Rem’s hands felt like they were gonna crush her head and she was sure her lips would tear from the new sudden thickness of the cock in her mouth. With her eyesight still impaired, her entire world was cock. All she could taste was the saltiness of the precum that poured from Rem’s cock, coating both her mouth and throat with the thick paste. It’s musky smell completely overwhelmed her nostrils, scrambling her brain with its intoxicating scent. The sounds of sex completely dominated her ears. Besides the ropes bounding her to the bed, all she could feel was the massive invader that gaped her throat. And then, all of a sudden, a new sensation overwhelmed her body and mind.

The cockhead which currently sat in her stomach seemed to fatten even more, followed by a gush of liquid that started to fill her body. Emilia wasn’t that naive, she knew it must be semen. Her abductor was ejaculating directly into her stomach. The cum flowed into her at an incredible rate and she felt her stomach become tight as it filled her. It also felt thicker than any semen should be, feeling like a bowl of pudding was pouring into her stomach. It continued to spray out of the futa’s cock until she felt uncomfortably full. As soon as the stream died down, an already inhuman amount of cum filling her body, a new one started. Emilia’s eyes bulged against her blindfold. How could any one person cum so much?! She felt her stomach start to inflate from the amount of cum spraying into her. It wasn’t stopping.

Crying out from the intensity of her orgasm, Rem thrusted into the girl below her like she was trying to force the cum out of her balls ever faster. But Rem knew better: her orgasm wasn’t even halfway done yet. Looking behind her, a sly smile touched her lips as she noticed Emilia’s stomach was now quickly expanding. She looked several months pregnant already. Her third shot started, this one even more forceful than the last two, the sight of Emilia’s body being overfilled with semen causing her to orgasm even harder. She watched, more aroused than ever, as her victim’s stomach got bigger. Within seconds she looked 9 months pregnant and she was quickly blowing up beyond that. Rem refocused on her orgasm and moaned loudly once more.

The loud growl that emanated from Rem as she had started cumming shook Subaru from his self-defeated trance. The whole time Rem facefucked Emilia he had tried not to look. He wished he was still blindfolded. But, his own natural curiosity winning over his instincts of self-preservation, caused him to look at what was causing such an aggressive sound. The sight of course, as he knew it would, horrified him. There was Rem, mounting Emilia’s face, her giant balls pulled up against her body, having an orgasm. Even though it was leaps and bounds more intense than his ever were, he couldn’t mistake the sight. Her cock, which was already monolithic in size, had grown even larger, and he watched as her urethra bulged obscenely under her cock. He knew, with the size of her babymakers, that that bulge could only be caused by an absurd amount of cum.

He only grew more horrified as he watched the orgasm continue. At first there was nothing to note, besides Rem’s grunts and moans. Then, after nearly 10 second, he noticed it. Emilia’s stomach was getting bigger. At first it looked like she had just eaten too much, but it continued to grow until it looked like it was gonna burst - and then it grew even more. It ballooned upward, like she was experiencing pregnancy at a rapid pace, and small stretch marks began to show on her skin. Her struggling all but stopped at this point. Her stomach was obscene and it looked like Rem’s orgasm still wasn’t finished.

Taking another glance back at the cum-filled girl’s stomach, Rem decided she would give her living onahole a small break. She couldn’t have her exploding, at least not yet. She started to stand up, her leg-like cock slowly exiting Emilia’s mouth. Finally, after having to nearly stand up fully, her cockhead popped out the cum-filled girl’s mouth. Following the removal of her glans, a fountain of cum followed with it, Emilia’s body finally getting a chance to reject all of the cum that had been forced inside of her. Rem aimed her cock down as another batch of cum shot through her shaft.

The cum jetting from her cock mixed with the fountaining cum from Emilia’s mouth, both sources quickly covering her head. The cum splattered over her face, creating a thick mask of white that completely obscured her features. Cum streamed through her hair and onto the bed, while also splashing onto the headboard behind her due to the force of the streams. Rem aimed her cannon lower, using her cock like a hose to slowly paint Emilia’s bound body. She turned around, giving herself a better vantage with which to aim her cock, cum spraying across the room as she completed this rotation. Aiming her cock down once more, she covered Emilia’s tits, which she smugly noted were smaller than hers, practically creating her a bra made of cum. 

Next she pointed her still-firing dick at Emilia’s stomach. Now much larger than it had ever been before, looking like she was easily pregnant with triplets, it would have been absurd to think any one person could completely cover it. But Rem wasn’t just anyone. Further aroused at the evidence of her sexual conquests, Rem’s balls went into overdrive. Visibly pulsing, they produced a truly obscene amount of cum for her to paint her target with. Her urethra expanded, having to make room for the ridiculous amount of cum coming out of it, and a stream larger and more forceful than any before shot out of her cock.

Emilia’s bloated stomach was instantly covered in a layer of white. Rem continued to aim her cock, more and more cum spraying onto the mound of flesh. Inches of glue-thick cum covered her target, nearly pressing the stomach back down with the weight of all it. After this last blast, Rem finally felt her orgasm start to slow. Lazily aiming her cock a little higher, the last, less powerful but still inhuman streams of cum painted the rest of the bed and Emilia’s legs. The thick cum stuck to her skin, making her look like she was wearing a white bodysuit. Rem sighed in satisfaction.

Hopping off the bed, Rem walked towards Subaru, her cock having not lost a bit of it’s hardness. It bobbed up and down in front of her while she walked, still steadily leaking cum from it’s tip. Behind her, the obscene sounds of Emilia still throwing up cum permeated the air. Approaching where Subaru sat, still bound naked to the chair, Rem’s cock reached him first, smearing cum across his chest. Subaru recoiled in shock and disgust. The feeling of the futanari’s slimy cockhead caused him to shiver. She stood the length of her cock away, over 2 feet at this point, and looked down at him, a sinister glint in her eyes.

“What did you think of the show Subaru? Think my plan worked?” Rem questioned, smirking. She looked back at Emilia and continued. “I think her and I might need to get even more intimate before she falls in love with me, or at least falls in love with my cock. That would be good enough for me. Oh Subaru... this was supposed to go so differently.”

Subaru grunted in response, the gag still blocking his ability to speak. Rem reached out, her arm barely clearing the length of her tremendous cock, and ripped the cloth out of his mouth. The only word that came from his mouth was “why” - over and over again he said it. His voice got louder and more manic, the insanity of the whole situation finally getting to him. Finally tired of hearing his tired pleading, Rem grabbed the base of her cock and smacked him across the face with it, the thick cockhead feeling like a fist to his cheek. This shut him up. Rem addressed him once more, slowly stroking her cock with one hand, it’s thick discharge still running down his body.

“This was supposed to be so different, Subaru.” She repeated, “Why? It was for us. All three of us. But now, it’s just for me. You turned out to be such a disappointment. We were supposed to take Emilia together! Your pathetic little dick, well, I don’t even think she’d feel it. And I know she won’t once I get done with her. So shut up and watch, this is as close to her body you’ll ever get!”

Glaring down at him with these final words, Rem turned quickly, her bouncing cock smacking him in the face once more. She approached the bed once again, this time from the foot of it, and observed Emilia. The size of her stomach definitely had lessened, and she could see her taking shallow breaths. Good, Rem hadn’t wanted her to drown in all her cum. Emilia’s face was still completely plastered, the blindfold that still covered her eyes was now glued to her skin. If she was already conquered by a simple face fucking, Rem wasn’t sure she would survive a real one.

Climbing onto the bed once more, Rem positioned herself between Emilia’s outstretched thighs. She had definitely made a good decision in tying her up this way. She looked down at Emilia’s crotch closely for the first time. Her pussy was tiny. It was barely a slit between her legs, only the small appearance of the clit at the top indicating what it truly was. To Rem’s amusement, it was also noticeably wet. Small trickles of clear liquid dribbled out of it, her arousal clear. Rem scooted forward, grabbing her cock below the head, and placed it right against the too-small slit. It was gonna be like pushing a loaf of bread into the eye of a needle, but Rem knew she would make it fit. The sensation of Rem’s hot cockhead against her most intimate of places caused Emilia to awaken from her cum-drunk stupor. Squirming once more, the cum still clogging her throat stopped any potential vocal protests. Rem looked back at Subaru once more.

“Ready Subaru? I’m gonna do what you’ve always wanted to do, and after I’m done, will never get to.”

Subaru watched, his mind already defeated from the overwhelming hopelessness of his situation. From this angle he could see between Emilia’s legs, and he could see the fist-sized head, probably even bigger than a fist at this point, pushing against her entrance. How could he let this happen? How had all of his struggles and fights come down to this? He had risked his life for both of these women, well woman and futanari as he now knew, plenty of time and this was the result. All of his hopes and dreams were being crushed by the bitch breaking cock that belonged to the blue haired maid he had once called a friend.

Steadying her cock, Rem started to push. Her glans were several times bigger than the untouched cunt it pressed against, and the size disparity was clearly going to be an issue. After a couple minutes of pushing, her cock actually started to bend in the middle from the strength of her attempt and her lack of progress. Deciding on a different strategy, she held her cock in place and began to make mini-thrusts, prodding her cockhead constantly at the entrance of Emilia’s sex. Her thrusts got faster and the small lips of Emilia’s pussy began to open. Her hole finally revealed to Rem, she quickly lodged her tip against it. With a couple more pushes, Emilia’s vagina began to stretch. Slowly but surely, Rem got more of her glans in, the entrance of Emilia’s vagina being forced wider. With a grunt and a final strong thrust, Rem buried her entire cockhead into Emilia’s pussy.

If Emilia could’ve screamed, she would’ve. Instead, all that came from her mouth was a loud gurgle as more cum spewed from her throat, barely penetrating the thick mask of cum that covered her countenance. Rem groaned in pleasure at this new sensation. Compared to the facefucking, a nice appetizer for what was to come, this was the main course. She looked down at Emilia’s vagina: the slit that was tiny and untouched only moments ago was now stretched obscenely around her head. The lips were almost non-existent, stretched as far as they were around the mighty invader. Barely recognizable, it was now just a hole, a hole for Rem to ruin and use for her pleasure - and she fully intended to.

Now that her cockhead had found its place in the snug warmth of Emilia’s cunt, Rem let go of her cock and grabbed Emilia’s hips tightly. She pulled out slightly, not wanting to fully remove the head, and made a shallow thrust back in. She kept this up, slowly sinking more of her impossible length into the bound girl. Emilia’s cunt lips clung tightly to her cock, pulling in and out along with her thrusts. Her tiny, pea-sized clit was also stretched, completely sticking out from its hood, having no room to exist; Rem’s cock took up all the available space.

Once Rem got nearly half a foot of cock in, not including the head, she felt herself hit a barrier. Confused at first by this sudden obstruction, she realized this must've been the entrance to Emilia’s womb. She prodded her cockhead a few times at this blockage, getting a feel for how strong it was. She smiled sadistically to herself; regardless of how strong it was, it wasn’t as strong as her or her cock. It would only prove to be a temporary barrier. Pulling out completely again until only the tip of the head remained, Rem thrust back in viciously, her cockhead bashing against the cervix. She continued to do this over and over again, each thrust delivered with more intensity. Finally after nearly a dozen thrusts, she felt the entrance open up and allow her cock into Emilia’s most sacred of places: her undefiled womb.

It felt like she had penetrated a second pussy, the feeling was so good. Not only was this new untouched area even tighter and warmer than Emilia’s vice-like cunt, but it allowed her to sink even more cock into the girl. As her head penetrated this once virginal area of Emilia’s body, Emilia attempted to scream once more, this time a little sound managing to break through the barrier of cum. This penetration hurt more than anything she had ever experienced before. Rem laughed at this reaction and bucked her hips even more. She needed to bury every hip-breaking inch of her colossal cock into this little bitch, no matter what it did to her body.

With fuller strokes, Rem made more progress into this untouched area. Half of her cock was now filling Emilia’s cunt and womb; this half was enough to break Emilia. Rem’s thrusts picked up speed, her cock jabbing into the back of Emilia’s womb, stretching it. As it stretched, she managed to sink even more cock into the poor potential royalty. She was wrecking her. Her thrusts got more violent the quicker they got, any care Rem may have had for her once-friend was now gone. Once again, Rem felt like she could force no more cock into the girl’s body, several inches still sticking out of her unrecognizable cunt.

But of course, Rem had a plan. Angling her hips, she aimed her cock upward and thrust once more into Emilia’s body. She was going to take advantage of her previous cum bloating. Emilia’s body had already been stretched, expanded far more than it ever should have been by all the cum pumped into her. The thick substance still filled her stomach, keeping her skin in an elastic state. Rem was going to make use of this elasticity and form Emilia’s body around her cock like an oversized condom.

Rem could feel Emilia’s skin start to give to her thrusts. Thrusting upwards with more might, she could feel the womb wrap around her cockhead as she pushed it farther up her body. Finally, she could feel the last segment of her cock that was still resting outside of Emilia’s bod starting to enter its warm depths. As nearly all of her cock was forced inside, she could see the tip of her cockhead poke out through the skin at the top of Emilia’s stomach. Having another brilliant idea, Rem reached over with one of her hands and roughly gripped the outline of her cockhead. She began to massage it through Emilia’s skin. This also caused her to grip Emilia’s womb, wrapped as it was around her cock. As it protruded through, the entire outline of the head showing clearly through her skin, Rem had finally sunk every inch of her sexual organ into Emilia’s body. Their hips finally met.

Emilia felt like her brain had been scrambled. She could feel everything. Every inch of Rem’s mighty cock. Every finger-thick vein. Every pulse of her cock and veins from all the blood flowing into it. Her enormous balls now resting against her ass. Rem’s hand roughly handling her distended womb. She could feel it all. She could feel as her inner depths were stretched beyond anything they ever should have been. Her vagina felt like it was on fire, the nerve endings stretched out by the incredible length of meat inside of her. And when Rem penetrated through her cervix into her womb - that was the final nail in the coffin. Emilia could feel, through all the pain, her body start to respond to the absurd penetration. She shamefully realized her body was enjoying this rearranging by Rem’s incredible organ. And when Rem’s hips met hers, that was the end.

Her cunt clamped down onto Rem’s cock like a vice. More than just her cunt, it felt like her entire body was cumming from this incredible penetration. She felt a heat blossom in her vagina, almost as great as the heat emanating from Rem’s rock solid cock. Her thighs would’ve squeezed down onto the maid if they could’ve. Her entire vagina pulsed, followed by a furious stream of liquid that sprayed from her cunt, soaking Rem’s crotch and the sheets between her legs more so than they already were. Emilia was having an orgasm.

This new wetness, this new tightness, drove Rem wild. Realizing that Emilia had finally succumbed to the pleasure that her cock dealt, a fire felt like it had been ignited inside her. She had to fully make this girl hers. Using this new natural lubrication that Emilia had so graciously provided to her advantage, Rem started to pull all the way back, the outline of her cockhead disappearing, until just barely the tip was the left inside Emilia’s cunt. Rem thrust, using all of her impossible cock, sending it rampaging through Emilia’s body in one violent stroke. The pleasure was indescribable. This is how she was gonna fuck her.

Her strokes were now only using her full length. Removing her cock fully before slamming it back in each time, a thud could be heard as their hips met, Rem’s giant eggs slamming into Emilia’s ass. Her cockhead tented the skin of Emilia’s stomach with every pump, stretching her womb to the extreme along with it. As she got used to the rhythm of this penetration, her strokes got faster. Using her inhuman strength, she whipped her cock back and forth into Emilia’s cunt faster, her hips slowly approaching a blur as they slammed into Emilia. The wetness from Emilia’s cunt grew more pronounced and this new style of fucking only caused her to orgasm harder and quicker before, a practical geyser of femcum flying from her cunt. The loud slaps of Rem’s immense orbs slamming into Emilia’s reddened ass filled the air.

After several minutes of this brutal kind of fucking, Rem felt the familiar sensation of an orgasm start to boil in her balls. Her cock thickened once more, forming a natural cork in Emilia’s cunt, and her balls grew once more as they lifted from the bed towards her body. Her urethra bulged and she could practically hear the sound of the cum from her balls shooting up through her cock. Rem continued to pump her cock until the last second, her thrusts growing erratic as she felt the cum move up her cock. With one last thrust, she buried her mega cock to the hilt into Emilia once more, and moaned loudly in pleasure as the cum finally exited her urethra.

Emilia felt it immediately. Her womb was filled in an instant with boiling hot cum. The force of this shot felt even stronger than the first shot that filled her stomach, and once again the futanari’s cock plugged up any potential escape routes her cum could’ve leaked from. The first shot of endless cum continued, and Emilia could feel her womb expanding much like her stomach had. As he womb and the skin around it ballooned outward, it fought for space with Emilia’s cum filled stomach. Unfortunately for Emilia, her mouth was not plugged up like her cunt was. Emilia could feel her body try to reject the cum in her stomach as it tried to make room for all the cum being jetted into her womb. Her mouth opened once more and a volcano of leftover cum exploded out of it.

Barely noticing the cum geyser spraying up from Emilia’s face, Rem was far too lost in the pleasure of her own intense orgasm to care. She could feel the new warmth of her hot cum wrap around her cock as she filled Emilia up. Her cock twitched constantly, the spray seemingly never ending. Emilia’s abdomen expanded quickly, more cum filling her than it was ejecting through her mouth. Her stomach quickly ballooned out once more, quickly catching up to where it was at the end of Rem’s first orgasm. But this ejaculation was on an entirely different level. 

Rem’s balls throbbed against Emilia’s ass as they continued to produce an incredible amount of seed. Her stomach bloated larger, now looking bigger than any possible pregnancy could hope to accomplish. It stretched upwards towards the ceiling, quickly hiding the rest of Emilia’s upper half from Rem’s view. The sides of it began to sag down, the pure weight of all the baby batter weighing it down. It covered her breasts, the tops of her arms and the tops of her legs. As it threatened to spill out onto Emilia’s face and neck, Rem finally decided to pull out, the sagging of the immense stomach starting to push her away from the greedy cunt wrapped around her pole.

With an annoyed grunt, Rem stood up and pulled her cock out Emilia’s gushing cunt. Her cock still continued to fire off blasts of cum, painting the wall behind the bed before she got a chance to stabilize it. She aimed it down, her target of course being Emilia’s body - a body that barely resembled a human being at this point. Below the sag of her stomach, a veritable river of cum poured from her cunt, quickly soaking the bed and the ground below it. Rem fired off her cum at Emilia’s body, her favorite target, once more. She was immediately drenched in this one-futa bukkake. 

The cum splashed off her stomach, the force of it causing splatters of sperm to paint the room around them. The thick cum that had already begun to solidify on her body was quickly replaced by the new batch, her skin being covered once more. Layers inch thick once more piled on top of her. Rem aimed to the sides, making sure not to miss Emilia’s still-bound arms and legs. Having a sudden, cruel idea, Rem stepped forward. Lifting her foot, she took a mighty step onto Emilia’s slowly deflating stomach, the cum finally having a way out since her bulky mass of cock had been removed. This caused the cum that already poured out like a waterfall to jettison out at incredible pressure, shooting past the bed and covering the wall and desk across from it.

Rem now stood completely on Emilia’s still-giant stomach, having planted both feet on her deflating form. A cruel smile adorned her face. She lowered her cock again, this time taking aim at the unrecognizable girl’s face. Already completely drenched in the cum that spewed from her stomach, Rem added onto this as well with a fresh batch of sperm. Emilia’s face was instantly repainted, along with her hair and the pillows her head rested on. Bored, Rem started to turn her body around the room, stepping off Emilia and slowly covering anything she could see with cum. Besides, with this new cum dump at her disposal, why would she stay in this tiny guest room when there was a much bigger room she could move into?

During this white washing of her room, she noticed Subaru had passed out, presumably from the intense scene in front of him. Tears stained his unconscious face and his head lolled to the side. The only thing holding him up were the ropes that still bound him to the chair. This annoyed Rem to no end. He was supposed to witness the entire destruction of the woman he loved! This was supposed to be his punishment for being such a pathetic excuse for a man! WIth a tilt of her hips, she shot a well-aimed gout of cum at his figure. It hit his face, completely covering it in just one spurt - she had hit her target perfectly. His head jerked at this sudden splash of cum and his eyes opened once more.

He hadn’t been able to bear to watch it. Subaru had seen everything at the start. Rem’s struggle to get her mind blowing cock into Emilia’s untouched vagina. The penetration. The stretching. Rem’s cock showing through Emilia’s skin. He had watched it all through tear-filled eyes, unable to look away from the sexual domination in front of him. But then when their hips met and Emilia orgasmed, spraying juices like a pornstar all over Rem’s cock, his brain had finally had enough and he passed out. The next thing he knew, something wet covered his face, shaking him from his unconsciousness.

Subaru’s eyes tried to open, but something was gluing them shut. He shook his head back and forth, trying to shake whatever sticky substance covered his face off like a wet dog trying to get dry. Finally his eyes managed to open through the thick mask of liquid covering them, and he looked around the room. He immediately noticed Rem standing next to the bed, slowly stroking her erect cock, the tip of it still drooling thick strands off cum onto the ground. She was smiling at him, but it was no longer the smile he had grown to find so comforting; this was the look of a beast toying with its prey. 

His eyes continued to scan the room. Everything was white with sperm. The walls, the desk, the floor - even the ceiling had thick lines of cum covering it. A white drip fell from his eyelash, passing in front of his eye. He realized what the unknown gunk covering his face was. He retched at the thought of it, barely holding in the bile trying to leave his stomach. He could never imagine his situation would come to this. His face was covered in Rem’s ultra-virile cum. 

Shaking his head harder, doing anything he could to get the vile liquid from his face, something he hadn’t noticed before caught his eye. There was a writhing mass of flesh on the bed, completely covered in cum. With a gasp and another retch, Subaru realized this was Emilia, still bound to the bed. It didn’t even look like her anymore, it instead lookedlike a wiggling pile of semen. But the more he looked, the more he could make out the fact that it was her. He could barely see her painted white face behind her giant stomach. He also noticed, to his own shame, that her cunt was still gaped beyond recognition and was still releasing spurts of her own cum over the thick white cum Rem had filled her with.

“Oh Subaru,” Rem’s voice rang out, breaking him from his trance, “what do you think? Think she’s fallen in love with me yet? I don’t know. I mean I know she looks conquered, but I feel like another session might be necessary. Can’t take any chances now can we?”

With a haughty laugh, one much different than any laugh she’d ever let out before, Rem turned once more towards Emilia. If it was apparent to Subaru, of course it was apparent to her: she had changed. This sexual awakening had awakened something else in her. No longer was she the meek little girl from before, when the only time her true strength came out was when she was protecting someone. She felt confident. She felt powerful. She felt in control. As she liked these new feelings.

She looked down at Emilia and snapped her fingers, the ropes immediately vanishing into thin air, along with the blindfold that was hidden amongst all the cum. Emilia’s arms and legs lay limply on the bed, the only sign of life being the steady breaths she took that caused her still slightly inflated stomach to move up and down. Well, that and the fact that her cunt was still leaking an incredible amount of juices. Rem pushed down with a hand onto Emilia’s stomach and watched as the rest of the cum poured out of her. After she was satisfied with the drainage, she grabbed Emilia roughly by her cum coated hair and pulled her off of the bed.

Walking towards Subaru, one hand on her cock and the other pulling Emilia’s limp body along, her feet splashed in the puddles of white that covered the ground. She stopped in front of him, her cock once again touching his chest, and hauled Emilia into his sight. While her body was now much less inhumanly bloated as it once was, she still looked different. Her stomach was covered in red stretch marks and even besides the cum that covered her from head to toe, her face, what little of it he could make out, looked more like the face of a wanton slut than that of potential royalty. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, along with a steady stream of cum that flowed down the sides of her chin.

‘You’ve had to watch everything from so far away Subaru. I figured you deserved an up close and personal show. Besides, you were a naughty little man before and passed out! We can’t have that happening again, especially not during the final act!”

With these words Rem lifted Emilia by her hair to her feet. The exhausted girl’s legs wobbled, not wanting to support her. Besides the fact that she could barely feel her legs after the intense fucking, Emilia had also been bound for at least an hour, if not more, and her muscles felt alien to her now that they were being forced into use. Rem slightly loosened her grip on her hair and Emilia began to collapse, her legs almost completely giving out below her. Retightening her grip, the futa turned Emilia towards her and delivered a harsh slap to her face with her free hand.

“Listen slut! If you want any more of this dick, you better turn around and stand up straight!”

Emilia was shaken from her cum drunk state at these words and looked down. Rem’s cock still pointed fiercely out in front of her, still as hard as when she had started this whole thing, if not more so. Her giant balls had gotten bigger, now approaching grapefruit size. Her shaft twitched, the numerous massive veins pulsing along with her heartbeat, and with each beat more cum drooled out of the tip. Emilia’s body screamed at her to obey, it’s lust for the mighty appendage overriding any doubts her brain tried to produce. She attempted to stand once more, finally finding her feet. She turned away from Rem reluctantly, eyes not wanting to leave the sight of the tool that had brought her so much pleasure. Finally, as her body completed its turn, her eyes laid upon Subaru, still bound and cum covered in front of her. 

“O-oh hey Su..Suba-!” Emilia yelped as she felt Rem’s strong hand push her down and forward, her head now inches from Subaru’s. She reached out unsteadily and put her hands on the sides of the back of Subaru’s chair, trying not to fall completely over. Rem had one hand placed on her upper back and the other on her hip. She pitched her hips forward, her cock prodding at Emilia’s distended cunt. Even in its massively stretched state it would still be a tight fit. Gripping her hip hard enough to bruise, Rem thrusted once more. This time her cock hit its mark and slammed straight through Emilia’s cunt and into her broken womb.

Groaning in pleasure, Emilia’s hands gripped the chair tightly, her knuckles turning white. She finally had something to hold onto. Rem took a step forward, her cock burying itself deeper with this movement. Subaru looked down, trying not to look at Emilia’s face or the penetration happening in front of him. Unfortunately for him, at this angle he was able to see something else. Emilia’s normally flat stomach, one that had been flat once again after all of the cum had been expelled from it, now had a clear outline of Rem’s cock denting the skin. The head of the cock rested right below Emilia’s handful-sized breasts. Rem took another step forward, her cock firmly making more progress and the outline of it was now firmly planted between Emilia’s tits.

Now with Rem’s hips very nearly meeting Emilia’s, she started to pump her hips. Slowly at first, her hips moving at a leisurely pace, still wanting Emilia to be conscious through the start of the fucking. She also had a more sinister motive: she knew where Subaru was looking and she knew her cock was stretching Emilia’s skin. She wanted him to see every detail of it. She wanted him to truly grasp the difference between their two sizes. She wanted to see the look of despair on his face once more. She glanced over Emilia’s shoulder and moaned; she was getting just what she wanted and it was like a drug to her - it only added to the intense feeling of breaking a bitch like Emilia.

Her thrusts sped up, losing herself fully in the pleasure of the breaking. Emilia moaned into Subaru’s ear, her body bouncing up and down on his body. Subaru could only watch with a horrid fascination as the bulge in Emilia’s body moved faster. Even though he couldn’t see it, he could hear the sounds of Rem’s testicles bouncing off Emilia’s thighs and the smack of her hips meeting her ass. Rem moaned louder, her cock pistoning faster into the worn cunt. With a loud moan, Emilia launched into an orgasm, her whole body shaking. A splatter could be heard as a stream of girlcum launched from her cunt onto the ground. With this orgasm, her legs gave out and her body pitched forward.

Noticing the sudden change in their position, Rem opened her eyes and looked down at Emilia’s slowly falling form. With quick thinking, she grabbed the half-elfs hips and tried to stabilize her before she fell. This wasn’t enough. The orgasming girl’s legs had completely given out and she started to collapse completely. Once more, Rem reacted with near inhuman swiftness. She quickly crouched down, nearly in sync with Emilia’s movements, and grabbed her legs out from under her. Hooking her arms under Emilia’s knees, she also caught her arms, and shot herself back up, her cock never leaving the tight confines of Emilia’s womb.

Rem stabilized herself. She now had Emilia in a full nelson, with her legs and arms pinned behind Rem’s arms. She was completely supporting the mind broken girl up on her own, her obscene cock still stretching her cunt. For Rem, this wasn’t a bad change. Realizing what this new position meant, she walked forwards until Subaru’s face was nearly touching the meeting of her cock with Emilia’s cunt. Her balls audibly groaned as they grew a little more, her whole body reacting in excitement at what this new position meant. Subaru would be forced to see everything.

“Now you can really see the show Subaru!”

Finding her bearings, Rem spread her legs out a bit more and leaned back. The fucking could continue once more. She moved her hips slowly, giving a few test pumps into Emilia’s cunt. Satisfied with her positioning, she resumed her previous speed, her hips driving into the girl at a steady pace once more. With this unexpected position, a new pleasure was afforded to her. As she pistoned her hips, her enormous balls, which previously smacked into Emilia’s body, now hit Subaru. With each thrust they slammed into his chest or chin, depending on her speed. Along with this, she realized as Emilia began to cum once more that her cunt juices would spray directly onto his face. His humiliation was almost complete.

This position also caused the grotesque distension in Emilia’s torso to grow even more pronounced. Now that Rem’s cock was no longer parallel with her body, it tented her skin out away from her body, appearing as though it was trying to completely pierce through. Rem picked up her pace, no longer caring for Emilia’s well being - she was only concerned with her own impending orgasm. Hips jackhammering, Emilia’s cunt continued to squirt, the hot liquid dripping down onto Rem’s swaying balls and spraying onto Subaru’s face, mixing with the tears that ran down his face. 

Rem’s balls started to tighten and pull up, no longer hitting Subaru in the face with her thrusts. He looked at the intense sexual display in front of him, practically in a trance at this point, barely noticing the juices from Emilia landing on his face. He did however notice that Rem’s balls had stopped beating into his chest - he’d probably have bruises later due to their forceful pounding. He noticed that Rem’s cock thickened again and her urethra bulged once more. Another orgasm was seconds away and this time he would have a front row seat.

An audible gurgle came from Rem’s balls as they pumped an obscene amount of cum up through her cock. A noticeable bulge extended her urethra out, and the outline of her cockhead flared even larger through Emilia’s stomach. Indeed, her whole cock bulged intensely. Then the torrent of cum sprayed out of her cock like a hose, inflating Emilia’s womb in an instant.. Emilia’s stomach immediately ballooned, Rem’s cock getting lost in the lake of cum that filled her body. Her stomach expanded outward, making her look once again pregnant.

Unlike their previous tryst, Emilia’s cunt was much more elastic this time around. Instead of Rem’s leg thick cock completely plugging her cunt like before, it only mostly plugged it. Now, the cum had room to escape, and it escaped with the same intense pressure that it was released with. Thick streams of cum sprayed from Emilia’s cunt and around Rem’s cock, hitting whatever was in front of the connected-at-the-hips pair. And what was in front of them was Subaru. Subaru was instantly covered in finger thick ropes of Rem’s cum, completely drenching him once more. His face, his chest, and even his tiny still-hard cock were covered. The cum pooled in his lap, quickly hiding his pathetic excuse of manhood in a puddle of pearly white baby batter. Subaru’s own orgasm, which was brought on by the absurd scene in front of him, was easily swallowed up in the overwhelming ocean of Rem’s cum that covered his crotch.

The cum streams that continued to blast his body suddenly began to cease. Emilia’s stomach, now weighed down by all the cum, sagged down in front of her crotch and Rem’s cock. Cum ran down Rem’s cock and balls, dripping thickly onto the floor. The new weight Rem’s cum added to the half-elf fuckdoll in her arms caused her to start to struggle to hold her up. Combining this with the overwhelming pleasure her orgasms brought her, she made the unconscious decision to drop Emilia. It took a second before Emilia’s body responded to the lack of support, Rem’s iron-hard pole briefly holding her body up; but this would not last and her body swiftly fell unceremoniously into a pile on the cum drenched floor with a loud splash.

Finishing off her orgasm much like she had before, Rem aimed her cock at Emilia, covering her completely with cum before changing targets. She painted Subaru once more, giggling at his bound form turning completely white. She decided to let go of her cock this time and let it sway back and forth, her baby batter spraying where it may. After several more minutes of this, her orgasm finally abated, although a steady stream of cum still leaked from the tip onto the bloated, comatose girl below her. Raising her arms above her head, she stretched, letting out what would have been a cute mewl had it not been for the current situation.

“Mmmm, I think I’m finally done here. Well, done here at least - I’m not finished with her by a long shot.” Rem said this with a menacing grin, laying her eyes back onto Subaru. She reached down and grabbed Emilia once more by the hair and pulled her up into a sitting position. She turned around, completely ignoring Subaru’s still bound form, and began to make her way to the door, dragging Emilia’s limp body behind her. Emilia’s body left a trail of cum in her wake, with the thick substance both sliding from her body and pouring from her overused cunt. Subaru didn’t respond. Rem didn’t know whether he had slipped into unconsciousness again, or if he was just unable to respond due to all the cum that matted onto his face. Either way, she didn’t care: his humiliation was finally complete. As she exited the room and the door began to shut behind her, she let out one final utterance.

“Until next time, Subaru.”


End file.
